Jaden
by TigerWriterForever
Summary: Starfire watched as Jaden slipped her hands into the water. The water swirled up the her arm, seeming to glide effortlessly until it reached her neck where it stopped. She stepped back from the water. "Your an alien are'nt you?" Starfire said.
1. Chapter 1

Without knowing why, Robin was awake at four in the morning. No matter how much he tried, he just could not fall asleep. Finally, he had given up on resting and had begun to wander the halls, thinking over everything that had happened. 'So Slade is gone, Raven is safe, the rest of the normal troublemakers are secure, and the Teen Titans are left with helping out with the few normal people who are stupid enough to commit crimes in our city. Everything seems pretty good.' He thought. Finding himself at the entrance to the living room, he stepped inside, wishing the sliding doors were quieter.

Inside was a surprise. He found the lights on and Beast Boy digging in the fridge. Even though it had been several months since he had first allowed his friends to see him without his mask on, Robin still felt self-conscious when it was off. He quickly found a spare in his utility belt and slipped it on. Feeling confident once more, Robin walked lazily towards the couch, calling a greeting to Beast Boy as he went.

"Hey Beast Boy, what's up?" Robin smiled a little as he heard spluttering and a yell of surprise from the green skinned boy. He leapt over the back of the couch and flipped on the television as Beast Boy walked over.

"Robin. What are you doing up so late. No early. Late? Whatever. What are you up for?" Robin flicked through the channels, scanning for anything good as he answered.

"It's early, and I've been asking myself the same question. I just can't sleep. What's your reason?" Beast Boy shrugged nonchalantly.

"Just hungry. Hey, we're almost out of tofu, will you remind Cyborg to pick some up next time he goes to the supermarket?" Robin glanced sidewise at Beast Boy and nudged him with his steel-toed boots.

"Why don't you just ask him when he gets up? And since when does Cyborg do the shopping?" Beast Boy immediately became upset.

"Cyborg does the shopping since Starfire started bringing home nothing but mustard and ice cream! How does she even eat that stuff?" Robin ignored the fuming and raving pointy-eared teenager, knowing he would calm down and forget about it in a few seconds. Sure enough, as soon as he finished his tirade, Beast Boy was asking if Robin wanted to play video games. Never one to refuse an offer at beating someone else at gaming, Robin agreed and the hours leading up till daylight were spent with the two boys elbowing and shoving each other and yelling about how the other one had cheated. Robin liked it; it was nice to just hang out for once instead of always being on missions.

By nine o'clock, both Robin and Beast Boy were exhausted. They had just agreed that they had tied when Cyborg burst into the room.

"Good morning good morning, what a beautiful day outside. MMhhmm, I'm hungry who want pancakes?" He stared eagerly at the two exhausted figures in front of him then frowned. Looking behind them he saw the game station out and the television still on. He faced them and whimpered slightly, amazement and hurt in his eyes.

"You two… You two…" Suddenly his eyes started to blaze. "You two pulled an all nighter on gaming and you didn't invite ME? Man I aughta whoop both of y'all!" He grabbed Robin in Beast Boy, one in each hand and was just putting them both in headlocks when the sliding doors opened again. Raven walked in, dressed as usual in her dark blue cloak. She glanced once at the trio, the passed them by and walked into the kitchen. Pouring herself a glass of orange juice, she said a quiet and monotone good morning, then walked over to the couch and began reading. Cyborg Robin and Beast Boy stared after her for a moment, then Cyborg snapped out of it and began squeezing his arms together, choking the two in his hold.

"Oh yeah, that'll teach the both of you to do fun stuff without me, yeah, how you like me now!" Cyborg was just getting cocky when Robin suddenly slipped out of his grip and Beast Boy morphed into an anaconda and began wrapping his coils around his former captors waist and arms, but making sure to steer clear of his neck. Robin playfully sweep kicked the now struggling Cyborg's legs out from under him, causing him to fall to the ground. Beast Boy yelped, as his tail got caught under the half-ton weight of metal, which had just fallen, and quickly morphed once more into his original shape, rubbing his backside and yelling at how unfair they had been. Cyborg and Robin laughed and tackled him to the ground, disallowing him from continuing his complaints.

Once more the sliding doors opened and in walked Starfire with a cheery good morning.

"Good morning friends! Is not the sun very bright today?" Then she caught sight of the three boys tangled up on the ground. Her face became the image of confusion. "You are… angry with each other?" Robin sat up quickly and assured her that it was all play, causing her face to once more break into a joyful grin. She looked like she would've liked to join in, but she caught sight of Raven sitting on the couch and decided instead to go and join her friend.

Robin finally wriggled free of the other two boys and got up.

"Alright, that's enough for me. I'm tired so I'm gonna go and see if I can't salvage a few more hours of sleep." From the tangle of metallic arms and green gorilla fur came an "Okay" and a grunt of some sort, which Robin guessed, was gorilla for all right. Even just walking to his room seemed difficult. The wide awakeness he had felt the night before had completely left and all that was left was exhaustion. He barely slipped his heavy boots off and unlaced his cape before falling into bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Starfire waited patiently for Raven to lower her book before speaking.

"Good Morning Raven, how was your sleep?" she asked, a smile already spreading across her face. Raven couldn't help but give a small smile at the alien girl's unique way of putting things.

"I slept well." Raven replied, in her usual monotone. She brought the book back up and started to read again, but was interrupted by a large thump on the couch next to her. She quickly flung her arms up to protect her face from the flailing limbs, which were her two team mates. Across from her Starfire laughed at the comical sight of Beast Boy constantly changing shapes to evade the strong metal arms of Cyborg. The two boys quickly took their fight to another corner of the room, leaving the girls once more to themelves.

Raven tried to go back to reading her book, but Starfire was staring at her expectantly. With a quiet sigh she closed the book and put it in her lap, looking at Starfire's eager face.

"What do you want?" Starfire smiled wider and jumped up, twirling about the room.

"Oh friend Raven, could we not go to the mall, or perhaps to the park? To have a, girls day out?" Starfire stuttered slightly over the last part of her sentence. Raven guessed it was because she had only just heard about a girls day out and wanted to try one.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea." Raven said, knowing that because she needed such complete control of her emotions, she was a bit of a downer when she went out. Starfire seemed to ignore her comment though. Instead, she pulled Raven up from the couch and practically flew them both through the doors.

"Oh, we will have such a glorious time! We will get "the manicure" and go see a movie, and perhaps get a pizza." Raven finally managed to dig her feet into the ground, sliding them both to a stop.

"Starfire, I don't think this is a good idea. Wouldn't you rather invite someone else?" Starfire's face became unusually stern when she heard this statement.

"Raven, we will have a girls day out, it is what friends do." Her smile returned. "It will be so much fun!" Before Raven could continue her complaints, Starfire was dragging her through the halls again and toward the door to the roof. The two of them burst out into the sunlight and Starfire pulled Raven to the edge of the roof.

"Now, where would you like to visit first?" Raven looked out across the city.

"I'm not sure. How about the park?" Starfire jumped gleefully and clapped her hands.

"Of course! It is beautiful, and there are trees, and an ice cream cart. Yes, the park is fun!" With that she flew off the building and toward the small park that bordered the city. She paused a moment, then turned to beckon Raven on. Raven sighed slightly, but was slightly glad that the green eyed girl, though slightly annoying, had chosen her as her companion.. Tucking her book into her cloak, Raven slowly flew off the building and toward Starfire.

They were quite a pair, flying through and around the city. The tall girl with red flowing hair and bright eyes next to the pale skinned one with short purple hair with eyes that rarely ever smiled. They traveled to many different places, Starfire eager to see and try new things, and Raven trying to hide in corners with her book as much as possible, but always getting dragged into something or other by the excited Tamaranian.

Just after noon, the two Titan girls found themselves exploring an island across from the Tower. It was small and covered in trees, with a single beach along one side and the rest dropping off into steep cliffs. Raven had found a flat rock, which lay under the shade of a large tree, and had sat there to read. Starfire was off collecting seashells, carrying hundreds at a time, then dropping them and starting anew when the waves brought in different ones. Raven buried her nose into her book, allowing the words to roll around her mind and create scenes and pictures that played out.

Raven was immediately snapped out of her trance when she heard a yelp from Starfire. In and instant Raven was on her feet and flying toward the spot where the sound had come from. She soon came to a small clearing, in which was Starfire, and someone else. Starfire was floating several inches of the ground, her hands balled into fists and glowing green with the energy of her star bolts. Raven immediately took a fighting stance when she saw Starfire's apprehension. Then her eyes found the stranger. It was a girl, with brown hair pulled back into a knot of braids, and brown eyes narrowed dangerously. But most noticeable about the girl was her arms. The tan arms up to the shoulder were covered in water that seemed to flow around and around, constantly moving, but never falling.

"What do you want here?" The girls voice was harsh, but laced with curiosity. Starfire, keeping her stance replied-

"We do not wish you any harm. Please, could you not lower your arms so we could talk?" The girl sniffed a little, then lowered her arms. As she did so, the water slid off of her arms and fell to the ground, making a little puddle at her feet. Her arms were dry. Starfire lowered herself to the ground, dissolving her star bolts and taking a step forward.

"Please, I am called Starfire, and this is my friend Raven. What is your name?" The girl stood straight up and seemed to think for a moment before answering.

"Jaden. My name is Jaden. You're from the Teen Titans." She said, switching her gaze from Starfire to Raven, who had straightened but still remained ready for an attack. "Your from Azarath." Raven's eyes widened slightly, but she quickly masked her face and didn't reply. Jaden scrutinized her and gave a slight nod. "Yes, I'd know that feeling anywhere. You're well trained." Raven did not like how much this stranger knew about her, especially since she was sure that they had never met before. Suddenly Jaden knelt to the ground. Starfire watched as Jaden slipped her hands into the water. The water swirled up the her arm, seeming to glide effortlessly until it reached her neck where it stopped. She stepped back from the water.

"Your an alien are'nt you?" Jaden nodded. Then she disappeared.


End file.
